Amy and Ty after S08E09
by Heartland-Devotee
Summary: This story picks up the day after the ending of the Pike River Cull Episode. Main Focus is Ty and Amy and what happens next for them. This is my first attempt at any kind of writing so please be patient as I try to work through the thoughts in my head.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>The morning after being arrested and bailed out for releasing the wild horses from Matt's pen, Amy and Ty were sitting in the living room of the cabin Jack, Tim, and Amy have been staying in. Jack is pacing behind couch shaking his head and mumbling to himself. He would occasionally look at Ty and Amy and start to say something, but he could never get it out. Tim was at the station trying to get the RCMP to understand the situation and drop the charges.<p>

Amy had never seen her grandpa so conflicted. She could see that he was proud that they were standing up for what they believed in, but very disappointed that they went as far as to release the horses. It hurt her to see her grandpa like this but she was unable to think about it. All that her mind wanted to think about at the moment was Ty kissed her and was about to kiss her again before they were arrested. She is trying to figure out what this means. She had tried to reach out to him multiple times, but he was never responsive. So before starting this trip she had come to the conclusion that Ty had finally given up on them and so she had removed his ring.

Ty was feeling guilty for the entire situation. He sat there watching Jack knowing he had once again disappointed him. If he hadn't asked her to go for a ride the day they saw the herd of wild horses, she wouldn't have known where that pen was and she wouldn't have an arrest record. In his mind surely Amy felt the same way and since he had noticed that she no longer wore her ring he knew that she had finally decided that he was holding her back from her dreams.

After about an hour of this Tim comes back. He looks like he is exhausted from arguing and hand a look of devastation on his face. He had been able to get RCMP to drop the charges against Amy since she had no previous record and because she had worked with several horses for the RCMP. Ty on the other hand already had a record and they seemed to be determined to use him to set an example for anyone else interfering with the cull.

After Tim sat down on the couch Jack looked at him and said "Well..." Tim just sat back and ran his hands through his hair and said "I have good news and some bad news."

Jack immediately looked at Ty and his heart broke knowing what the bad news was. This is something he had been dreading. He felt like he had let Ty down.

Tim did not say anything else. He just looked at Amy know that this news could either break her heart and her chances of healing the rift with Ty or bring them closer together.

Amy couldn't stand it anymore and her gaze immediately fell to floor as her eyes started filling with tears and asked "Ok... Tell us." She knew in her heart that the bad news pertained to Ty and she knew that this could devastate him and kill his career before it even got started. Her thoughts of Ty's kiss were slowly replaced with guilt as she blamed herself for not thinking about her actions and knowing full well that Ty would follow her anywhere and do anything for her.

With the prodding from Amy Tim explained that he was able to get Amy's charges dropped, but they were going to push for the most severe punishment for Ty.

Amy's heart immediately broke. She knew she had to leave the room before the tears started falling down her cheeks. She ran to the room she had been sleeping in and shut the door. As she stood there she could no longer hold the flood of emotions back. She collapsed right there and sobbing as she felt helpless. She wanted nothing more than to run back into the living room and hold Ty while telling him it would all be ok. She then reached for her phone and dialed Lou's number but it went to voicemail.

In the living room Ty just sat there with his shoulders hunched looking completely defeated and hearing Ahmed's familiar voice in the back of his head boasting "I told you that you weren't good enough for her." Tim wanted to console Ty, but knew there was nothing he could do that would actually be of any help, so he just got and left the cabin.

Jack stood there full of guilt for not being able to help the young man he loved and thought of as a son. He decided that he could not and would not let this happen. Putting his hat on and with a determined face he rushed out of the cabin slamming the door on the way out.

After watching them all leave him one by one he knew that he had lost everyone that he had ever loved. He then got up and walked out of the back of the cabin towards the river trying to decide if he should just go back to jail so that Jack could get his bail money back or just wait until the RCMP showed up to arrest him again.

When Amy heard the back door close she knew she should go after him but the guilt only allowed her to watch him walk away through the window.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you everyone for taking the time to read this first chapter.<strong>

**I plan on having at least one more chapter up before the new episode airs tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>After Jack walked out of the cabin he saw Tim standing by his truck talking to Johanna. Tim was explaining the new development to her hoping that she may have an idea or two that could be helpful. After Johanna walked off Jack walks up to Tim shaking his head lost in thought. Tim knows that Jack is going to blame him for this and just says "Don't say it Jack... I know it is my fault for tricking him up here in the first place." Jack stops and looks at Tim and gives him a look of confusion and says "Tim... Thinking that way is just asinine. We have no time to find someone to blame or to feel guilty. We need to figure a way out of this or Ty WILL spend a lot of time in a real jail cell and we WILL loose him forever." Tim felt like kicking himself because Jack was absolutely right. "So what is the plan Jack?" Tim asks. Jack just shakes his head and says "I don't know yet."<p>

Amy stood watching Ty through the window until he walked up the hill and around the bend of the river and out of sight. The only thought she had was that she could not loose Ty. The kiss that they shared the day before brought all of the emotions of their relationship to front of her mind. With the thought of actually loosing Ty for good she began to actually think about all of her decisions over the past couple of years. She knew she loved him and that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, but the realization that she could not expect him to wait forever was hitting her smack dab in the forehead. She knew what his plans for their future were, but she wasn't completely sure that she wanted the same thin. She knew she needed to do something and knew her grandpa and dad would be working on it, so she dried her tears and went to the cafe looking for them.

As Amy walked into the cafe she saw he dad and grandpa sitting at a table deep in a conversation. She sits down and says "So what is the plan? We have to do something because I WILL not loose Ty again!" They had not noticed her walk up so when she spoke is startled them both. They just looked at her and at the same time said "We don't know." Jack continued "They have an air tight case. You were both seen in the pen and you were both found with the horses by the RCMP." Jack then looks away not able to look his granddaughter in the face knowing that is not what she wanted to hear. After several minutes of silence Tim says "Is Ty still sitting in the cabin? Because no matter what we do we need to stick together." This time it was Amy's turn to look away with the guilt of letting him walk away alone coming forward and swelling in her chest. After some additional prodding by Jack Amy finally admits "I hid in my room while Ty walked out of the cabin and out around the bend of the river. I couldn't look him in the face because this is all my fault. If I hadn't been so impulsive when we found Will trying to open the pen Ty would not be in this situation."

After her confession she felt the tears coming again and knew she would not be able to hold them back so she got up and ran from the cafe stopping at her grandpas truck before the sobs over took her body forcing her to fall in the mud crying uncontrollably.

Jack and Tim sat there for a minute in shock because they had not realized that Amy was feeling that this was her fault. They both got up and ran out of the cafe looking for her. As they got to the porch they saw her on her knees in the mud By Tim's truck. In no time they were both by her helping up out of the mud and slowly making their way to the cabin.

Once inside, they got Amy cleaned up and they sat her on the couch and each sat on either side of her. Jack started by saying "Amy this is in no way your fault. Ty cares for horses in need the way you used to. He would have done that with or without you there." Amy was completely taken aback by what her grandfather had just said. "What do you mean the way I used to?" Amy asked letting some anger seep through in the question. Tim took it upon himself to answer the question. "Well... Since you met Ahmad your focus has shifted from horses in need to high end horses and I think that is great for your career. It means you can charge these rich people more money and can become more famous." Amy looked to her grandpa looking for confirmation to the gut wrenching fact her dad had just laid on her. He shook his head and said "Yes your focus has changed, but I'm not convinced that it was for the better." She then slumped down thinking of what Ty had told her when he said they needed a break. He had been right. She had changed and this change took them in different directions. Maybe the reason he decided that we needed time wasn't because of Ahmad like she had thought, but maybe because they were starting to go in different directions and he saw that. She needed to process this information so she said "I'm going to my room to wait on Ty to come back." and with that she got up and left the room.

As Amy walked away she heard her dad and grandpa start arguing over whether or not her decision to treat high end horses was a good idea or not. Once in her room she pulled a chair over to the window to keep watch for Ty. While waited she thought about what Ty had said when he said they needed a break. She had not thought that she had changed and thought that Ty was mad over her keeping the secret of Ahmad's kiss from him. She started remembering their dream of working together. Ty having his Vet practice at home with her while she worked with horses that truly needed her. She remembered that all of this was supposed to happen at their ranch. The ranch they lost because she had not fully thought through what was happening because she was excited and would not commit to the down payment now that Ty had his part. As she processed all of this she realized that her heart started to ache more than it had. She was slowly realizing that she was losing a half of herself. Ty was her other half and she would never be happy or be able to excel in life without him.

It had been a few hour when there was a knock her bedroom door. Amy looked to it has her grandpa came through. He could see that she had been crying was being overly hard on herself. As he made eye contact with his granddaughter she asked "Is Ty back yet?" Jack looked into her eyes and just shook his head. "Your dad and I are just about to go and look for him. I'm afraid if we leave him too long he may fill with that instinct to run away from the problem." With that said Amy just shook her head in acknowledgement and Jack left the room. Amy went back to looking out the window. "Ty please come back to me... I love you!" A few moments later she could see her dad and grandpa start toward the hill that Ty had walked up earlier. Jack and Tim had gotten about halfway to the bottom of the hill when they heard a gunshot ring out and echo around them. They both ducked and hit the ground not knowing where it had come from. Amy had heard it as well and was now headed out of the back door of the cabin running to her dad and grandpa. When she got to them they heard Ty yell "RUN! GET TO THE CABIN!" Amy looked up to see Ty rounding the bend at the top of the cliff. She was in a full out sprint. Amy and Ty locked eyes and she could see the fear in his eyes. Then BANG there was another shot.

Amy's world seemed like it was in slow motion as she saw Ty's body jerk and start to go down. She could see that something had sent way to left of where he was running. The last thing she saw was his seemingly lifeless body going off the side of the cliff and into the river.

The last thing Ty heard was Amy's voice screaming "No!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading. This is my first time ever trying anything like this. Please review it and let me what you think and If I can fix anything.<strong>

**I am currently working on the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ty's story after leaving the cabin**

* * *

><p>Once Ty was outside he looked around with his thoughts conflicted. In his mind he had three options. One, head back to the RCMP station and ask to be put back into a cell so Jack can have his bail money back. Two, wait for the RCMP to come and get him so he can use what time he has left to mend his relationship with Jack and Amy. Three, would be to run because he felt like he had no one left and he really was afraid of going to jail. He lets out a frustrated "Arggg..." as he considers the options. Then he remembers of a small blind up past the cliff on the river that has an amazing view over the river and the mountains. He decides that he needs to think about his situation and starts up the hill path that will lead him to the blind.<p>

It took him about 15 minutes to get to there. He stands at the edge of the cliff taking the long river in front of him slowly snaking out of the mountains before walks over and sits down leaning against the rock wall. From this position he could see most of the fields that butt up against the river. Most of them had familiar what face cattle roaming them.

He spent a little over an hour taking in the view, wondering if he'll ever get to see it again, and forcing himself not think about the situation he was in. The first thought forced its way into his mind was of the love of his life, his blue eyed angel, Amy. He thought about when they first met and he had thought he could impress her and her good looking friend sitting on horseback by spinning his tires and throwing gravel next to the horses. "Oh what a stupid ass I was then." he let slip out his mouth with a small smile. For the next little while his thoughts were all on his past relationship with Amy. Every mistake he ever made including running off without saying goodbye because his father needed him. Then to his time in the woods after his and Scott's plane went down. Followed by his road trip and the mistake of bringing Blair back with him and how that eventually led to a break between him and Amy over his kiss with Blair and her kiss with Chase. He was slowly starting to think that not only has he been holding her back from her potential, but he also hurt her more than anyone else.

The next thoughts hit him hard in the gut. They started with remembering how Amy felt while he had been missing with Scott. She was the reason that Scott and I are both alive to this day. She never gave up and forced her family to come look for themselves because the RCMP was not having any luck. After they were found, Amy made sure to nurse him back to health making sure that he knew how worried she was and how much she loved him. Then the thought of his fathers death and how she had tried to be there for him and he just pushed her away and his stupid decision to take his dads ashes to Eagle Lake alone. She had been so worried about him even after all of that she still convinced her grandfather to follow him up there and with that thought he said "She was right again. I had needed someone I cared about with me."

More guilt was starting to form in his chest.

Then he remembered one of the scariest things he had ever experienced. The phone call saying Amy was in the hospital after being hurt at Hill Hurst stables. His heart started hurting just thinking about how he felt then and how his love for Amy would allow himself to do anything for her. He thought of how he felt and how much it hurt before she woke up and how much he worried for her sake when she was blind. He never worried about the blindness being an issue between them because he loved her would not let something like that stand in the way.

"Whoa!" slips out of Ty's mouth as he comes to the realization that he had been being petty. If he could overcome the possibility of her being blind and it changing all of the plans that they had made together, he could find a way to make Amy's new focus working with high end horses fit into the life he wants and make new plans together. This revelation immediately took options three and one off of the table in his mind. Now he needed to figure out how to win the love of his life back and prove to Jack that he was not still that screw up kid that came to live in the loft while serving out his probation.

Ty was happy with his decision to stay and fight for his blue eyed Angel. He decided to sit there against the rock wall a little bit longer so he could figure out what his next step should be. It had a few hours since he had left cabin and no one had come looking for him so he started to wonder if they just assumed he would run away again. A small pang of guilt hit him in the stomach because he had considered it.

As he starts to get up and head back to the cabin he hears voices farther up the trail. He sits back down quickly because recognizes one of them and does not want to deal with him. Ty is hidden from the voices behind a blind of bushes. Ty can see through the bushes because he is right up against them. Their words became clearer as the stopped just about 20 feet from Ty's hiding place. They were arguing over the wild horses. The man whose voice he recognized said "I paid you good money to get me that permit and to make sure no one else got one." The other man said "Well the vote did not pass so I created you a fake one with a fake letter and the seal of the cattle ranchers association because I no longer had the money you paid me, but don't worry it was my office that the RCMP called to verify it's authenticity and so I lied to them so you could still sell those horses." The man whose voice he recognized then asked "What about those kids that were arrested with wild horses? Will they still be prosecuted?" The other man replied "I don't see why not. Those kids will probably just plead out and there will be no investigation." That is when they started walking toward Ty again.

Ty knew with what he had heard and seen that he needed to get out of there fast. So he slowly stood up and crept along the wall until he could run back towards the cabin, towards the love of his life. As he started running he was about 30 feet away from the blind and they saw him running. The man whose voice he had recognized call out "Stop kid. We need to have a talk!" Ty knew he was still a good distance from the bend that would lead back to the cabin and so he moved into a full out sprint. That is when he heard the BANG from the rifle that the man had over his shoulder. With the bang a tree to his right exploded. The man called out again "Stop or I won't miss a second time!" Ty was running on pure adrenaline thinking only of Amy's safety at that point.

Ty had just got to the bend and he faltered a bit in his running because he saw Jack, Tim and Amy about half way between himself and the cabin heading in his direction. Ty screamed "RUN! GET TO THE CABIN!" Ty locked eyes with Amy and he could see the confusion and worry in her beautiful blue eyes. That is when he heard another BANG. Everything seem to go into slow motion. He felt a horrible piercing pain hit him in his back on the right side as he was turning the bend. The force behind this was also pushing him farther left than he wanted to go. His body was becoming heavy and he was losing control of it. He felt himself go over the edge of the cliff. Everything was dark by now. The last thing he heard before the utter coldness of the river was Amy's voice screaming "NO!" Then he heard and felt nothing.

* * *

><p><strong>This next part may take me a few days so that I can fully describe next events.<strong>

**Please review and thank you all again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**_When Amy got to her dad and Jack they heard Ty yell "RUN! GET TO THE CABIN!" Amy looked up to see Ty rounding the bend at the top of the cliff. She was in a full out sprint. Amy and Ty locked eyes and she could see the fear in his eyes. Then BANG there was another shot._**

**_Amy's world seemed like it was in slow motion as she saw Ty's body jerk and start to go down. She could see that something had sent him way to left of where he was running. The last thing she saw was his seemingly lifeless body going off the side of the cliff and into the river._**

**_The last thing Ty heard was Amy's Voice screaming "No!"_**

* * *

><p>As soon as Amy lost sight of Ty her body was on auto pilot racing up the hill to find him. Jack was right on her heels. Neither of them thought about what had been chasing Ty. Amy was the first to reach the top of the hill. Once she looked over and saw the scene below she fell to her knees loosing almost all hope that Ty was still alive. Jack came up the hill behind her, but did not go to the ledge. Instead he looked up the path to try and seen who had hurt Ty, but the path was clear. Jack them looked and saw Amy fall to her knees. His heart sank and he also assumed the worst. Instead of racing up the hill Tim had ran along the bank of the river figuring that would be the best way to get to Ty. Once hopped a boulder that blocked the beech what saw made his stomach churn, but he choked it down and rushed on.<p>

Amy saw Ty's body laid out on a small outcropping of rocks facing up toward the sky. Most of his body was just under the surface of the water. His left arm and his right leg were both bent in such an awkward way that there was no doubt that they were broken. His head had landed on the largest rock and was already turning red from the blood running down its sides. The part that had taken the last bit of hope from Amy was the large red spot on the right side of his chest and the long red streak left in the water as it flowed over his chest.

Tim was at Ty's side moments after Amy had fallen to her knees. He checked Ty as soon as he got there and noticed that there were two holes in his upper body; he could see that he was still breathing. One hole was on his right side near the back about 3 inches below his armpit and another on the right side of his chest about 3 inches to the side of his sternum. Tim took off his over shirt and managed to put pressure on both holes at the same time. Once he satisfied that the bleeding stopped enough for now he yelled to Amy "Call 911 he is still alive, but barely!"

After Amy fell to her knees Jack was right there trying to console her. He tears had turned into full sobs and she showed no control over them. Once she heard her dad yell that Ty was alive, she was snapped out of her hysteric like they had never happed. Jack noticed that the look in her eye was the same one she got when dealing with horse emergencies. Her phone was out of her pocket and she was on the phone wit the operator in no time flat. She started explaining the situation and was relieved that someone had already reported the gun shots so close to town and officers were just in front of the cabin, but she was a little frustrated when she said that she would need to dispatch the first responders and that they were be about 15 minutes away from where she was. She kicked herself mentally as she thought "Why did I have to break down? I should have been calling 911 immediately." Handing her phone to her grandpa she stood to address the footsteps she had heard coming up the river. She shouted "He is down there and he is hurt real bad." The officers changed course to head up the river as Tim had as soon as Amy had shouted.

Shortly after the officers got there they took over putting pressure on Ty's wounds. Tim took a step and started shivering because the temperature of the water he had been kneeling in. Tim had sat on side of the river and was just staring at the young man he was secretly looking forward to calling his son-in-law when he heard more voices and Amy directing them to Ty's location. The paramedics were on TY and his him stabilized on a backboard very quickly. They had removed Tim's shirt and applied gauze to the holes and to the large gash on the back of his head. The two officers and the two paramedics carried Ty back down the river to waiting gurney.

Amy rushed to the Ambulance as they were loading Ty in. She kept asking "Is he ok? Please tell me he is ok!" After he was loaded the paramedic look at her with pure sorrow in his eyes and said who is he closest to, because they may want to ride with us. Amy immediately asked "Why would you ask a question like that unless..." Amy immediately saw it on the paramedics face; he did not think that that Ty would last the trip to the hospital.

The paramedic then said "Who is he closest to? We need to leave NOW!" Amy said with almost all emotion gone from her as she started climbing into the ambulance "I'm his fiancée. I'm going with you!"

Jack and Tim started to head to their truck when the officers said "We need statements from you two before you leave." Jack and Tim both turned around with anger blatantly on their faces. The officer knew that it was not directed towards him, but decided that he could just catch up with them at the hospital. They had already given him a short rundown of the situation so he had enough to start with and so he said "I know you're hurting. Why don't you head to the hospital and I'll be along shortly to get your official statements. Both men just nodded and walked towards Tim's truck.

In the ambulance the paramedic hooked up an IV to Ty's right arm and started pushing several medications into it. The driver was on the radio and was in communication with the hospital. All Amy could make out was "critical condition" and something about a slight chance. She could hear and see what the paramedic was doing, but had lost the ability to communicate or move. When the ambulance arrived at the hospital Amy was greeted by a hefty male nurse. The paramedic immediately stated that she was in shock and then the nurse carefully lifted Amy out of the ambulance and into a wheelchair so they could get Ty out. TY was rushed straight into the OR and Amy was brought to a small examination room.

Amy was screaming in her head "Where are you taking me I need to be with TY!" but no matter how hard she tried she could not speak or move. The doctor came into the room with the paramedic explaining the situation to the doctor. The doctor examined Amy and decided to get her to a small ER bed and gave her a mild sedative to help her. With the medication Amy fell asleep all the while screaming in her "Where are you Ty? I need you!"

A bit later Jack and Tim rushed into the waiting room looking for Amy. When they did not see her Tim marched up to the desk and asked "Where is Ty Borden? He was brought in my ambulance just a bit ago and my daughter Amy Fleming was with him." The receptionist poked a few keys on her computer and said "Ty arrived in serious condition and was taken to the operating room and it looks like when they arrived Amy had gone into shock and was unable to move or communicate so the doctors gave her a mild sedative and she is currently asleep in room ER15. You can go in there with her and I'll let the doctors know where you are as soon as they come out of the OR."

Tim's face looked shocked and he was barely able to mutter "Thank you" to her before he turned and ran to the room Amy was in. Jack had taken off as soon as he heard what room she was in. When they entered the room Amy was lying on the bed sound asleep. They both took a chair on either side of the and each took one of her hands knowing no matter the outcome with Ty she would need them both to get through it.

Amy woke up four hours later to both her dad and grandpa holding her hands and lost in deep thought. It took them a minute to realize that she had woken up. As they looked at her Amy asked in a small quiet voice "Did he make it?" They both looked at her and Tim grabbed her hand with his other and said "We don't know yet. He is still in surgery." Amy just replied "Oh."

Amy had been released and they were now in the waiting room. Five hours had passed since Ty had arrived. Amy had been relatively quiet and she along with Jack and Tim had given full statements to the RCMP. The RCMP said that they found two shell casings about 75 yards away from where Ty had gone over the ledge and that they had found ATV treads about another 50 yards up from that. Amy had been mulling this over in her head and kept asking herself "Who would want to hurt Ty?"

Tim watched his daughter wanting to do anything to cheer her up when noticed that she was absent mindedly rubbing her ring finger. He reached into his jacket pocket and felt cool round piece of metal he had taken from her dresser before going to trick Ty into coming on this trip. He walked over to her sat down. He touched her ring finger and she said with misty eyes "I left it at home because it finally hurt too much to wear it anymore. I wish more than anything I had it now. I want to be in there with Ty, but it would at least be something of his to hold onto." Tim watched as more tears started rolling down her cheeks. He turned her hand over and laid the silver ring in her hand and said "When I saw you leave this at home I knew I had to bring it and Ty up here so that you guys could fix things. I am sorrier than you will ever know. Ty being here is my fault and he wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for me." Amy stared at the ring and at her father. She felt joyous that Ty's ring, Her ring was and she now had a piece of him to hold onto. She picked it up and placed back where it belonged and never should have left. Now looking at her father she said "This was not your fault dad. If I hadn't screwed up in the first place Ty and I never would have been at odds and he never would have been on that trail. I love you dad. Please don't blame yourself." Before Tim could respond a doctor walked in and asked "Can I please have the family of Ty Borden?" Amy, Tim, Jack all stood and walked to her. The doctor said "Hello. I am Doctor Winters. We have several things to discuss please follow Me." and she turned and walked down the hall to her office with the three of them following.

Once they were seated in her office she started by saying "Ty is in a critical but stable condition and will be in the ICU for at least 24 hours." Amy felt her heart jump and fall all at the same time as mixed emotions flooded her. The doctor continued "When he arrived we took him straight into surgery. He has a broken left arm and a broken femur in his right leg. He has 4 broken ribs. He had some internal bleeding and many superficial cuts and bruises." Amy asked "That's not so bad, but what about his chest and head?" The doctor frowned and said "This is where things get more difficult. There were two holes in his torso cause by a bullet. It entered his right side from the back at a high rate of speed about 3 inches below his armpit and exited the front of his chest about 3 inches over from his sternum on the same side. It just nicked the edge of his long as it went though. We were able to repair the damage, but he had a lot of blood loss. His head had a large gash in the back caused by blunt force trauma..." Amy cut in "His head landed on a rock when he fell from the ledge." The doctor wrote something down in her notebook and then continued "The trauma caused a lot of damage to his brain including several bleeds and a lot of swelling. So we have put him into a medically induced coma to give his brain time to heal."

Amy was familiar with comas because she had researched them after her accident at Hill Hurst. She had just one question "When can I see him?" The doctor frowned and said "The next 24 hours are critical and I normally wouldn't let anyone in, but I can't help but notice your ring. I was in a similar position once so you Amy can see him, but no one else for now." Amy smiled and said "Thank you" as they got up to leave the room.

They all headed up to the ICU waiting room. Once there Amy went straight to desk and asked "What room is Ty Borden in?" The nurse looked at the computer and said "He is not allowed visitors per doctor request. Amy's emotions were becoming overbearing and did her best to contain them as she said "I just spoke with Doctor Winters and said I would be allowed in. I'm his fiancée." The nurse looked at Amy and felt sorry for what she was going through. The nurse then said "Ok. You can go back while track down Doctor Winters and verify these new orders. He is in room 1" Amy smiled relieved and said "Thank you."

Amy walked to dad and grandpa and said "He is in room 1. I'm going back, but I don't know when I'll be back if you guys wanna go get some rest." Jack and time both agreed that they would be back first thing tomorrow. Time slipped some money into Amy's hand and said please get something to eat at some point. Amy just nodded her head.

It had been six hours since the incident making the time close to midnight as Amy walked into Ty's room. The first thing she noticed was how pale he looked. If it had not been for the machines saying Ty was alive, she would have thought he was dead. She walked up sat on the bed next to Ty. She could not take her eyes off of him. She bent over and slightly brushed her lips to and whispered in his ear "I love you Ty Borden and I always will." She then got left to own thoughts. She down in the char by the bed and finally let all of the emotions flow threw her.

What she missed while she dealt with all of her emotions was the slight upturn at the corner of Ty's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you all for reading this.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>When Ty awoke the first thing he felt was a pounding in his head. His vision was blurry and all he could make out were shapes. His nostrils were filled with the scent of fresh open air and horses. As his vision started to clear he realized that he was lying in a field that he did not recognize. The field was filled with tall grass and wildflowers. He could hear horses all around but could not see them. Everything past the tree line looked to be covered in a think fog. Any memory he had of getting to the field was lost to him,<p>

As he sat trying to figure out why he was there or how he got there he noticed that the edge of fog started to part. From the fog emerged a blonde woman who looked familiar. She was leading two horses out of the fog with her. He immediately recognized one of them. He was a large white bay horse. He knew that there was no way that it could be him, but looking at him there was no doubt that it was Pegasus.

Ty walked up to Pegasus and was greeted by the horse he had known for years before he had passed away from strangles. Ty then turned to the woman and asked "But how? Who? Where?" All of this rushed out of his mouth before his brain could form any real coherent thoughts. The woman just laughed and said "Don't worry Ty all will be explained. Say hello to Jupiter. She is for while you are here." Ty just nodded his head and went and greeted the tall blue roan that stood by Pegasus.

The woman then said "Let's go for a trail ride and I will start explaining who, what, when, where, and why for you." Ty looked at her confused and she just smiled at him. He knew that smile and it made him feel safe so he climbed on the Jupiter. The woman led the way and Ty followed. She started by saying "Ty I know that you do not know me, but I have watched over you and Amy since you came to Heartland." Ty just looked at her in awe which turned to shock as he finally recognized her from the many pictures around his home. Ty then asked very quietly "Marion?" She turned and looked at him and gave him a smile as she nodded her head.

The rode for about 30 minutes before Ty finally asked "Does this mean I'm dead?" Marion responded by saying "Not exactly. You are in limbo while your fate is being determined. The ones you love are fighting hard to keep you, but you seem to have lost your will to live. So I am here as a sounding board for you. Someone you can talk to so can decide if your ready to go or not." Ty just nodded again trying to process all of this information.

Ty tried to remember how he had gotten here and tried to figure out if he was dreaming. After several minutes he asked "What happened that brought me here? Marion brought Pegasus to a stop and looked at him. She touched her hand to Ty's shoulder. As soon as she made contact Ty's mind was whisked away.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>FLASHBACK:<strong>_

..._Ty screamed "RUN! GET TO THE CABIN!" Ty locked eyes with Amy and he could see the confusion and worry in her beautiful blue eyes. That is when he heard another BANG. Everything seemed to go into slow motion. He felt a horrible piercing pain hit him in his back on the right side as he was turning the bend. The force behind this was also pushing him farther left than he wanted to go. His body was becoming heavy and he was losing control of it. He felt himself go over the edge of the cliff. Everything was dark by now. The last thing he heard before the utter coldness of the river was Amy's voice screaming "NO!"_

* * *

><p>Ty shook his head as the images faded leaving his memory in tact of everything that had happened up until the point he woke up in the field. He got off of Jupiter and sat with his back up against a tree as tears started falling down his face. Of everything he remembered was the look of fear and sadness that was in Amy's face before he fell. Tears started running down his face as he started sobbing uncontrollably. Marion came and sat by him and placed her hand on his back.<p>

They sat like this for close to an hour when Ty finally looked up and said "All I've ever done is hurt her. How can I go back? If I choose to move on she can have the life she deserves." Marion just looks at him with sadness in her eyes. She says "I cannot make this decision for you, but I can tell you that the she is one of the ones fight hard to keep you there. She is sitting by you in the hospital as we speak." Ty smile so big that his real body responded with the slightest upward turn of his lips, but the smile faded as the doubts he continued to have overwhelmed his happiness. Ty said "I guess these thoughts of not being good enough for her and holding her back are what's going to push me on not necessarily my will to stay or go." Marion just nodded.

Ty stood and looked at the horses "Lets move on then. I have things that I need to work out. Is there any insights that you can give as to what is best for Amy?" Marion responded "Like I've said I cannot make this decision for you. I can answer some questions and I can help you work through your thoughts." As they climbed back on the horses Ty was lost in thought as they started walking down the trail.

Ty tried to imagine what Amy's life would be like without him. He imagined her living a long life working all around the world with some of the most exquisite horses that could be found. He asked "Would her life be a happy one without me?" Marion responded "Her life would not be happy for a long time. She will feel like she had lost a part of herself. She will continue to work with horses but it would be many years before ever opened herself up to anyone else again. Eventually she would find someone who made her happy, but she would never be the same as she was when you were with her." Ty again just nodded.

Next Ty imagined her life with him alive, but them not being together. He imagined her going around the world working with horses because she could not stay in Hudson after they permanently separated. He imagined that she would find happiness with the horses and with someone new. So he asked "Would she be happy if I was to live, but we never ended up together like we had dreamed?" Marion responded "She would be heart broken at first, but would move on and throw herself into her work. She would not stay at heartland because of the painful memories. She would find solace in her work, but would never marry. She would retire a famous horse trainer and that would be her legacy."

Ty then decided to imagine her life with him in it. He imagined that they would get married and buy a farm like they had dreamed. He imagined them working together and having a family. He could picture happy, but always with a sense of remorse for what she could have had. Then Ty asked "Would she be happy if we were to get married and live the life we had planned?" Marion smiled and responded "She would be very happy. She would love working with you and having the family that you both have dreamed about. She would grow old happy and content with the life she had chosen, but she cannot have this life until you both can work through what has held you back from connecting completely. That connection wants to happen, but there is always something in either your heart and mind or hers."

TY was confused because everything that he thought would happen was wrong. He asked himself "What if all of my fears of holding her back were just fears of my own shortcomings and not truly something founded in truth?" His head hurt as he thought all of this. He thought back to the weeks before they went back to Pike River. He saw her every action and her every attempt to talk to him in a new light. He realized that she had been trying to reach out to him because she loved him and wanted to be with him, but his own fears were clouding his mind and his judgment. His heart ached at the thoughts of him pushing her away, him turning from her when she was confused and needed him.

Ty stopped Jupiter and looked at Marion. She could see it in his eyes and knew he had made a decision. Ty just said "I love Amy. I want to live my life with her and I will fight for her until there is nothing left of me." Marion smiled "To go to your beloved you just need to walk through those trees." Ty smiled and jumped from Jupiter's back and started to run. Marion hollered "Wait! I have to tell you that it will not be easy. You will not remember meeting me or our conversations. You will however remember your resolve to let go of your fears and of your resolve to fight for her. You will finally be ready to complete your connection to her. You will need that fight to convince Amy to drop her fears before your connection can be completed. I will also leave you with no doubt that she loves you with all of her heart, but if you do not finish your connection neither of you will be happy in life and neither will be successful."

Ty stood there digesting her words and knew what he needed to do. He thanked Marion and ran in a full sprint through the two trees. As soon as he passed them he was consumed with darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual thank you all for reading. Please tell me what you think.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p>The doctors had been in and out of Ty's room all night. They had all met Amy and she was very helpful with providing them information about Ty's past and the situation that had brought him there. Now Dr. Winters stood in the doorway looking at the couple. Ty was still in the medically induced coma and Amy was asleep in the chair with her arms and head perched on the edge of the bed. Amy had not let go of his hand since she had sat down. Dr. Winters needed to take Ty down for another CT scan since he was showing signs of the swelling reducing, but she found it hard for her to break up the young couple.<p>

Dr. Winters walked over to Amy and laid her hand on her shoulder. Amy awoke with a jolt and just stared at the doctor. Amy had red cheeks from where she had obviously cried herself to sleep not long ago. Dr. Winters said "Amy. We need to take Ty down to have a CT done. He is showing signs that some of the swelling has gone down." Amy eyes started to tear up as she asked "Does that mean he could wake up soon?" The doctor replied "It just means that there are signs that the swelling has gone down. I won't know how much it has gone down or if at all until we get the results of the CT scan back." Amy just nodded as the nurses came in to take Ty down to radiology for the scan. The doctor turned back to Amy and said "I know this is hard, but I need you to let go of Ty's hand so we can take him down." Amy realized that she was squeezing Ty's hand harder than she had been, not wanting to let him go. She let go of his hand as tears started to fall down her already red cheeks. Dr. Winters pulled a stool over and sat in front of Amy while she said "Amy you need to take a walk. Get something to eat and drink. I will let you know as soon as he is back." Dr. Winters reached over and took Amy's hand as she led her out of the ICU room and to the waiting area.

It was 9am when Jack and Tim waked into the ICU waiting room. They had just walked to the desk to inquire about Ty when Dr. Winters led Amy through the doors. Amy saw them standing there and ran to her dads open arms. Jack and Tim both nodded to Dr. Winters before she turned and left the waiting area. Jacked asked "Has anything changed?" Amy responded quietly "They said he is showing signs of the swelling going down and that they are taking him down for another CT scan." Tim said "So that's a good thing then right?" hoping his daughter would smile a little. Amy just said "I don't know. What if he never wakes up? What if he doesn't remember me or heartland? What if he remembers that I am the reason this happened and he decides not to love me anymore?" Fresh tears started rolling down her cheeks. Jack put his arms around both Amy and Tim and said "Honey you can't think like that right now. We need to focus on Ty getting better and waking up. Ty loves you and I don't see that changing. You two will be able to work through whatever happens. I promise." Amy finally smiled.

Tim knew that she had not left Ty's bedside all night and so he went to get her something to eat. Once he was away from the ICU waiting area he leaned against the wall and let a few tears of his own fall. He was felt like this was his fault for tricking Ty to come to Pike River. He had come to respect Ty and almost love him like a son. He saw a younger version of himself in Ty and was proud that so far Ty had made better decisions in his life than he had. After a few minutes Tim pulled himself together and found the Cafeteria. He made a couple light selections for Amy and headed back.

After eating what her dad had brought her Amy laid out on a bench and rested her eyes. They burned from the amount of tears that she had shed throughout the night. She was now left with only the thoughts in her head. The first thought is one that brought her the feeling of guilt. She wrestled with why she had hidden the fact that Ahmed had kissed her. She knew that Ty trusted her and loved her or he never would have agreed to the trip in the first place. If she had just come clean when she got home everything else could have been avoided because she would not have felt like she had to appease Ahmed to keep Ty from finding out.

She also thought of how she had changed. When Ty first said it she did not believe it and thought Ty was just saying whatever reasons justified his motives for wanting a break, but after her dad and grandpa had both said the same thing she had to admit maybe she had. She thought of how she acted when she got home. How she had wanted to expand Heartland to make way for her prestigious clients, people that she would have turned away before her trip because those were not the horses that truly needed her. She thought about how she had said that the farm she and Ty had wanted to buy was a lot smaller than she remembered. "How could I have acted that way? How could I have insulted our dream that way?" she asked herself.

Next she realized that after Ty's fight with Ahmed and her working relationship with him truly was severed she had started to return to her roots. She had made the decision that she would only take on horses that really needed her help. She also realized that the trip to Europe had permanently changed her. She hoped that Ty could accept that because with all of this also came the realization that Ty had also changed while she was away. He had become more independent. He no longer relied on Jack or her for so much. Basically he had grown up from the last vestiges of an adolescent to a full adult. The last thought she had before she fell asleep was "I'll make it up to him. I love him more than anything in this world and I cannot be happy without him."

About an hour later Dr. Winters came back into the waiting area. She saw that Amy asleep and that Jack and Tim were talking on their phones at the far end of the room. She walked over to Amy and gently woke her up. Amy looked at Dr. Winters and asked "How did it go? Can I go back now?" Dr. Winters smiled weakly at her and said "I think you should grab your Dad and grandpa and follow me." With that Dr. Winters left Amy and stood by the doors leaving the ICU waiting room.

Amy stood up and watched Dr. Winters walk away from the ICU rooms and wait by the doors that back into the main hospital. Amy thought "This is it. I have finally lost him and she is taking us somewhere private to tell us." The tears started again as walked over to dad and grandpa. Jack saw Amy approaching and got off of his phone and put his hand on Tim's shoulder alerting him that Amy was approaching. They both saw the fresh tears and Jack asked "How are you holding up?" as he took Amy into his arms. Amy looked at both her dad and Grandpa and in the quietest voice she said "Dr. Winters wants us to go with her back into the main hospital. I think this is it." As she said the last sentence she lost control of her emotions and fell to her knees.

Before Jack and Tim could pick her back up Dr. Winters was by their side with a wheelchair for Amy. Jack and Time both nodded with tears about to leak from their eyes as well. They followed the doctor through the hospital. Both thinking that they were headed to the basement where the morgue is located, but they ended up on the second floor outside of room 215.

Dr. Winters sat down on her knees so she could be eye level with Amy who was still crying. Dr. Winters reached out and took Amy's hand and said "I'm sorry I could not tell you this upstairs, but after examining the results of the CT scan all of the swelling is gone, almost like it was never there." Amy's head jerked up to look Dr. Winters in the eye to see if she was being serious or if it was some cruel joke. Dr. Winters continued "I have had him moved to this room and we are going to start weaning him off of the drugs that put him into the coma. As you know I still don't know if or when he will wake up. You can go in and see him now if you'd like." she finished with a smile.

Jack and Tim stood stunned. They had prepared themselves for worst and had refused to let themselves think that he would make it out of the ICU. Amy's tears stopped as she stared into the eyes of Dr. Winters, processing the information that seemed so foreign to her own mind. She was expecting anything but this. As it became clear in her mind Amy stood from the wheelchair and walked into the room. Jack and Time both followed.

Neither Jack nor Tim had seen him since he was taken from the river. They both took in the scene as Amy ran to his bed side. Ty was pale, but not as pale as he was when he taken away. He had a bandage on the top of head coving all the hair that he had. He had plaster white casts on his lower left arm and right leg. His chest also had bandages stretched across it for his ribs and the bullet holes. Both thought silently to themselves "How he could he have survived?" as they took seats on the couch opposite of where Amy stood.

Once Amy got to his bed she reached down and grabbed his right hand. There were no IVs in this arm anymore. They had switched them to his chest. Instead of sitting in the chair next to the bed she climbed into the bed next to him. She lay on her left side facing him and she put her head against his right shoulder. Her left arm went above her head and curled around his head while she gripped his right hand with her right hand it laid it on his stomach. Once she was comfortable she whispered in his ear "I love you Ty Borden. You cannot leave me and I will not leave you."

* * *

><p><strong>As always Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><em>Ty stopped Jupiter and looked at Marion. She could see it in his eyes and knew he had made a decision. Ty just said "I love Amy. I want to live my life with her and I will fight for her until there is nothing left of me." Marion smiled "To go to your beloved you just need to walk through those trees." Ty smiled and jumped from Jupiter's back and started to run. Marion hollered "Wait! I have to tell you that it will not be easy. You will not remember meeting me or our conversations. You will however remember your resolve to let go of your fears and of your resolve to fight for her. You will finally be ready to complete your connection to her. You will need that fight to convince Amy to drop her fears before your connection can be completed. I will also leave you with no doubt that she loves you with all of her heart, but if you do not finish your connection neither of you will be happy in life and neither will be successful." <em>

_Ty stood there digesting her words and knew what he needed to do. He thanked Marion and ran in a full sprint through the two trees. As soon as he passed them he was consumed with darkness._

* * *

><p>In the darkness Ty was aware of his body, but could not move or open his eyes. He felt a heavy weight on his left arm and on his right leg. There was searing pain in his head and his chest. He could hear the rhythmic beeping of machines, but none of what he heard or felt about his body compared to the overwhelming feeling of love he had for Amy. His mind was set on one thing and one thing only, getting back to her.<p>

Shortly after becoming aware of his surroundings Ty heard a voice close by. The voice was soft and he was unable to make out what was being said. Ty started trying to scream but nothing would come from his throat. Once he realized that his body still would not respond to his commands he heard a door open and foot steps. It sounded like a one set was running. Then he felt electricity running through his right hand as someone held it. The person held it for few minutes and then he felt that person starting to lie down next to him. He felt the person's body press against his in a soft caring way being careful not to touch or jolt any part of him that was already hurting. He could feel the persons hand on his as it lay on his stomach. Then he felt soft lips brush against his ear followed by a soft breath that carried the sweetest words Ty had ever head in his life. It was Amy's voice saying "I love you Ty Borden. You cannot leave me and I will not leave you."

Ty's heart felt like it would explode with the amount of happiness and love that washed over him. He tried will all of his might to answer her command, but still was unable. After a few minutes he quit trying to respond and just focused on her presence. He could feel and hear her rhythmic breathing. Ty assumed she must have fallen asleep. With that assumption he realizes how tired he is and let himself drift off into sleep knowing the love of his life is laying next to him.

Amy woke up about 5 hours later and looks at the clock on the wall and it read 3:45PM. She looked around and found she was alone in the room with Ty. As she laid her head back down a nurse walked in and said "Oh I see you are awake. Your father and grandfather wanted me to let you know that they went to the cafeteria if you woke up." Amy looked at Ty and said "Ok. Has there been any change in Ty's condition?" The nurse frowns and said "The drugs keeping him under have been out of his system for a couple of hours now. So there is nothing keeping him from waking up but himself." Amy just nods and then presses a soft kiss to his lips before getting up. She followed the nurse into the hall to call her Dad and grandpa to let them know she is awake.

Ty slowly started waking up. He was still surrounded by darkness and unable to move or open his eyes. The pain in his chest and head were there 10 fold compared to before and now his left arm and right leg hurt as well. He laid there a moment before he realized that the pressure of Amy's body was gone. He could no longer smell her or feel the electricity from her touch. He started to panic "Where is she? Did she give up on waiting for me?" Then he heard her muffled voice coming from a short distance away. With all of his being he willed himself to sit up and scream "AMY!" The pain from sitting up so suddenly was too much and he blacked out.

Amy was in mid sentence telling her dad what she wanted to eat when she heard Ty's blood curdling scream of her name. Amy yelled "TY!" as she dropped the phone and ran into Ty's room. She entered just in time to see his body slump back down into the bed unconscious again. She rushed to his side saying "Ty! Ty! Can you hear me? Ty!" While she tried to get him to respond Dr. Winters and three nurses came in and started checking him out. Amy moved across the room so that Dr. Winters could work.

Right after Amy positioned herself across the room the door to the room burst open as Tim and Jack came barreling in. All they saw was Amy with new tears and four people working around Ty. The rushed to Amy and caught her up in a great big family hug. Jack and Tim feared the worst from the way Amy had screamed his name before the line dropped. After a moment Jack asked Amy "What happened?" That is when Amy looked up into their faces wearing a pretty decent sized smile and said "He woke up for a moment and called out for me. I was in the hall and when I ran back into the room he had just lost conciseness again."

Dr Winters approached the group and said "He has ripped the stitches out of the wound in his chest and has pulled out his IV. This happened when he sat up. What most likely happened was he jumped to a sitting position when he screamed and the pain from his chest and head were too much and he blacked out. We are reattaching the IV and stitching the wound back up right now. I've also upped his pain medication a little so he will probably be out for a few more hours before he wakes up again." Amy felt a huge wave of relief flood her body and she thought "The first thing he wanted was me!" This made a stupid girly, I am so in love, grin spread across her face.

It was a little after 6pm and Amy was alone again with Ty. Jack and Tim had headed back to the cabin to get some rest so they could start finding out what had happened to Ty. Amy was back in bed next Ty flipping channels on the TV waiting for Ty to wake up again. About 6:30pm Amy fell asleep holding onto Ty's hand like she was afraid he wouldn't be there when she woke up.

Once again Ty awoke to darkness, but this time he it felt different. He was able to move his head. It hurt, but he turned his head to his right, towards the pressure of someone lying next to him. He forced his eyes open, but everything was super bright and blurry. So he closed them. Next he moved his fingers and felt someone's hand wrapped in his again. He wanted the person next to him to be Amy so badly, but after her not being there last time he did not have high hopes.

He forced his eye open again. This time he was able to focus and he saw the most beautiful woman lying next to him. He started to cry because he was so happy. He stared and cry for what seemed like forever when she moved her hand. Ty squeezed her hand with his and her eyes shot open. Ty was caught looking into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. He could see all the way into her soul. He could see every emotion as it passed through her. The last and strongest was love, pure unregulated and uncontainable love. Amy smiled and said "Hey you... You know you scared the living shit out of me, right?" Ty smiled and said "I love you Amy Fleming. You cannot leave me and I will not leave you."

Amy's mouth dropped as she thought "He heard me!" and then she said "I love you too!"

* * *

><p><strong>As always Thanks for reading and please review and tell me what you think so far.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p>Amy and Ty laid there and looked into each others eyes for what seemed like hours before Ty said "Amy... We need to..." Amy just shushed him mid sentence and replied "We have the rest of our lives to talk. You need to rest and get better. I'm going to get the doctor." Amy made a move to get up but Ty grabbed her hand in a death grip and refused to let her go saying "I pushed you away and almost lost you. I will not let you leave me any time soon." Amy started to cry and said "I love you." Ty then reached over and hit the nurse call button.<p>

The nurse walked in and saw that Ty was awake and she said "Dr. Winters just left. Let me call her and she will be right back." With that she turned and left the young couple alone again. Amy could see that Ty was already getting tired. Ty then said "Do you know where my phone is?" Amy smiled and said "It was kind of destroyed when you fell." Ty then realized that he did not know why he was here or what happened. Amy say the confusion in his eye and realized that she had not asked him if remembered how he got there. She was too excited that he was awake and wanted her. Ty looked at her a few more minutes before asking "What happened?" Amy's heart sank a little because she was hoping Ty knew what had happened so they could catch the person. Amy asked "What is the last thing you remember?" He was focused on her eyes and said "Tim had just said that I would most likely be going to prison and you were off of the hook. You turned and left the room before I could see the tears of joy you had because you were free of me." Amy's heart broke all over again. She could see the hurt and rejection in his eyes. She while keep full eye contact with him so he could see that she was telling the truth "I did NOT leave with tears of joy. I left because my heart was broken and full of guilt because it was my fault that I was really going to loose you. I could not face you. I feared that you hated me. Blamed me for messing up all the hard work you had done to turn your life around."

Ty started to cry and said "I left because I felt guilty. It was my fault this had happened. I was the reason you were arrested and I finally had the proof that I had been holding you back from your dreams and potential." Amy looked into his eyes and said "You and I do seriously need to have a talk, but not until you are stronger." Ty nodded his head and Amy continued "Let me tell you what happened after you left." Amy proceeded to tell Ty the events that unfolded from her point of view. She explained the extent of his injuries and that it was her dad that stopped the bleeding while they waited on the paramedics. Ty suddenly broke eye contact with Amy and shuddered as he said. I remember bits and pieces of what happened, but it is all fuzzy. Kind of like a dream that has faded just enough you can't quite recall it." They laid in silence for a few more minutes when Ty asked "Where are Jack and Tim?" Amy smiled and said "They are at the cabin. They were going to start looking for who ever did this to you first thing in the morning." Ty asked for Amy's phone and he dialed Jack's number.

Jack had just fallen asleep when his cell phone rang. He groaned as he looked at the ID and saw it was Amy. He rubbed his face and braced himself for bad news as he answered it "Hey Honey. Is everything ok?" There was a pause and then Ty answered "Everything is ok, but when do you call me honey?" Jack stammered "T-Ty? Y-You're awake?" Ty responded laughing "Yes Jack, I'm awake." Jack's response was "I'm grabbing Tim and we'll be there in 30 minutes." Before Ty could respond Jack had disconnected the call and was getting dressed.

Tim was woken up by pounding on his bedroom door. He jumped up and yelled "What do you want Jack I was asleep?" Jack yelled back "Ty is awake and I'm about to leave for the hospital." Before Jack could start going down the stair Tim was coming out of his room while putting on a clean shirt. Once down stairs Jack made a quick pot of coffee for their drive.

Ty was starting to doze off when Dr. Winters walked into the room. She said "I am so glad to see that you're awake. Let me check a few things and then we can talk real quick." Ty nodded his head and she started checking his vitals and his wounds. She asked if he was in pain and if he needed any thing. After the examination was complete she pulled a stool over to Ty's bed and asked "So how much do you remember?" He recounted what he remembered and then he told her what had told him. She said "Some memory loss is common with a head injury like the one you had. We just need to give it time so we can see if it will come back to you." Ty just nodded again letting sleep take him.

Dr. Winters left just after Ty fell asleep, but not before giving Amy's hand a slight squeeze. Amy looked at Ty sleeping. Her heart was swelling again with love. As the relief set in of having Ty back set in her dad and grandfather came in. To them Ty looked the same except that his head was turned to the side and was facing Amy. Tim spoke first and said "I thought he was awake?"

Amy looked up just noticing that her dad and grandpa had come into the room. She smiled and said "He was awake for awhile, but he just fell back asleep." Amy saw relief flash across both of their faces. Jack was the next to speak "Does he know who did this to him?" Amy's smile faded as she just shook her head and said "He doesn't remember the incident. The last memory he has is of our conversation in the cabin and him leaving." Just then Ty spoke making Amy jump and accidently hit his shoulder with hers "Well... Ow..." Ty grimaced in pain and after the pain faded he joked "There are less painful ways of keeping me from talking." Amy smiled when she saw his half cocked grin. She said "I thought you were asleep?" His response "I was but people decided to have a conversation in a small room that amplifies every sound." Amy leaned over and gave him a soft kiss and said "I'm sorry. I love you."

Ty looked at Tim and Jack and said "I remember more of what happened than I did earlier. I still don't know who did it, but I remember where I was and what I was doing." Jack said "Ok can you share what you do remember?" Ty recounted his going to the blind high on the cliffs to think. He left out what he was thinking about. Jack and Tim just nodded. Tim said "At least we have a place to start looking tomorrow. Ty get some rest and we will be back to see you tomorrow." With that Jack and Tim left the room.

Ty looked at Amy and she said "Are you going to share what you were thinking about?" Ty grinned because Amy knew him so well. He said "I will when we have our discussion. Just know that it was about you and how much I love you." Amy smiled and light laid her head down on his shoulder and whispered "I love you more than anything in this world." Ty closed his eye and whispered back "I love you more than that." A moment later they were both fast asleep.

Several hours later Amy was jerked out of sleep when Ty sat straight up screaming "RUN! GET BACK TO THE CABIN!" Ty's breathing was ragged and he fought to clear his head through the memories of the event and the pain in his chest and head. Then he heard Amy's calming voice "Ty. It's ok. I'm here with you." Ty focused on her voice and was able to start calming himself. He lowered himself down onto the pillows as a nurse ran into the room. Ty immediately said before she could ask "I'm fine I had a nightmare." The nurse nodded and said "Well since your up let me check you out and then I'll be out of your hair." She checked him out and found everything looked good. She gave him a dose of his pain meds because he said the pain level was pretty high.

Amy laid there holding hand the entire time watching him trying to read his face and eyes to make sure he was really ok. After the nurse the left Ty looked at Amy and saw the worry and concern there. She smiled at her and said "I promise I'm ok. I may not have been if you hadn't been here, but you were and I'm ok." Amy slowly smiled believing him. She started to give him a soft kiss when he reached his heavy left arm gently around her and pulled her in for a deep passionate kiss. He was trying to convey everything he felt with one action. Amy felt him pull her and could not resist it. She poured all of love and passion into the kiss so that there was no doubt in his mind that she loved him with her whole heart.

When they broke the kiss they were both crying from the flood of emotions that overwhelmed them. They laid in each others arms for several minutes before Ty looked at the clock. It read 7am and he knew that Jack and Tim were already awake. He turned to Amy and said "I think you should call Jack and Tim. I remember everything."

* * *

><p><strong>As always Thanks for reading and please review so I know you are enjoying it. :)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p>Jack and Tim were walking up the trail by the river that Ty had been on the day he was shot. As they walked they looked for anything that the RCMP may have missed something that could lead to who had hurt someone that they both had come to love. As they drew closer the blind that Ty was sitting at Tim notice a tree that had splintered and looked like it had been shot. He pulled out his knife and started to clear the bark away and saw that there was a clear hole with a copper colored object in it. He called to Jack and pointed it out to him. Jack took out his phone and called lead RCMP detective Wallace that was working the case and told him what they found.<p>

It was about 6:45 AM when the detective got there with a CSI member to retrieve the object. After it was removed it was confirmed as a rifle bullet. Detective Wallace said that they were going to get it to the lab and hopefully it will help them figure out what happened since Ty still had no memory of the incident at this point. As they all walked back down h path towards the cabin Jack's phone rang. He saw it was Amy and answered it. Tim watched jack face waiting to see what was happening. Jack hung up the phone and said "We all need to get the hospital. Ty remembers everything."

About an hour later Jack, Tim and detective Wallace walked into Ty's hospital room. Ty was asleep because of the pain meds and Amy was lying there with his hand still in her watching TV. She saw and turned to Ty and said "Hey Ty, sweetheart they are here." Ty stirred and looked at Amy and smiled. He sat up in the bed and looked at his visitors said "When I woke up this morning I remembered everything from that day. I haven't told Amy yet because what happened pertains to the wild horses." Amy gasped as Ty recounted the events of that day. Detective Wallace asked "Are you 100% sure Ty? Can ID the other guy who was with Matt? I only ask because we found the bullet in the tree this morning and all of this is going to tie both of your cases together." Ty said "Yes sir. I can ID him and yes I am 100% positive of everything." Detective Wallace said he had to get the info to the station so they could investigate Ty's claims and he left.

Jack, Tim, and Amy just sat there in shock. They could not believe that Matt would go so far as to try and kill Ty. Tim finally stood up and said "They better find him before I do!" and he rushed out of the room. Jack followed him and Ty saw a look on his face that he had never seen. It sent a chill up Ty's spine.

Jack and Tim both burst into the cafe Joanna could see that there was something wrong and that they so far beyond pissed that she was even hesitant to say hi, but she approached them as they looked around and said "Hey. What's wrong?" Tim looked at her and she saw fire in his eyes that made her take a step back. Tim asked with venom dripping from every word "Where can we find Matt? I'm going to kill that bastard" Joanna hesitated a moment and asked "Why? What happened?" She knew that Ty had been shot and was in the hospital but she had not heard what happened yet. Jack stepped forward with the same fire in his eyes and spoke a little softer than Tim did "We need to find Matt. Ty has finally remembered what happened and Ty said Matt is the one who shot him." Joanna shook her head in disbelief. "I've know Matt for a long time. I honestly don't think he would try to kill anyone." Jack said with a little more bite than last time "All I know is Ty almost died and he says Matt is the one who shot at him while he was running away. I just want to talk to Matt to see what happened." Joanna could see in Jacks eyes that if he found Matt he would probably kill him. Joanna responded "J-Jack, Tim, please think about what you are going to do. I can see it both of your faces that you're going to do something that you may regret. P-please, please think about it." Saw the expression in both of their eyes soften just a little, but she was still afraid that they would kill him.

Just then Matt walked through the doors of the cafe. Joanna saw him first and her eyes went wide with as she tried to decide what to do. Tim saw Joanna's eyes flick behind him and go wide and so he turned on his heels and locked eyes with Matt. Matt froze; he could see the fire in Tim's eyes and knew they knew that he was involved in Ty's shooting. Before Tim could react Matt turned and bolted from the cafe. Tim grabbed Jacks arm and took off after him. Matt had a good head start on them was almost to his quad when Tim and Jack exited the cafe. Matt was on his quad and headed down the road in no time. As he blasted out around a curve a RCMP patrol care cut him off. Matt tried to turn but was going to fast and hit the passenger side front fender on the patrol car and flew across the hood and landed in the ditch on the other side of the car. Detective Wallace jumped out of the car and said "Matt! Just who I was coming to see. Officer please place Matt under arrest and call an ambulance."

Tim and Jack came running up and tried to get to Matt. Detective Wallace and another officer held them back. Detective Wallace said "Hold on guys. Hold up." Tim's immediate response was "He tried to kill Ty! I'm going to teach him a lesson" and he tried to push through again. Then Detective Wallace said more forcefully "Tim! Stop! I don't want to have to arrest you too." Tim stopped and the fire in his eyes slowly died. Once detective was sure that Jack and Tim had settled down he said "We have looked into the claims made by Ty and have found that he was completely right. Matt's accomplice James Riley broke quickly under questioning. He admitted to the fraud and he admitted something else too. He admitted that it was him that shot Ty." Jack and Tim's mouths both dropped and detective Wallace continued "He said that after Matt took the warning shot at the tree and Ty did not stop running Matt turned around to go back to his quad to get his stuff and run before Ty made it back to report what he had heard. Mr. Riley said he grabbed the rifle out of Matt's hands and took the shot. We have filed attempted murder charges against both of them along with the fraud charges. They will both be going away for a long time." Jack and time both nodded and looked relieved. Jack asked "What about the charges against Ty?" Detective Wallace said "In light of everything, we have dropped the charges against Ty since the horses weren't technically his because of the fraud." Jack and Tim both sighed in relief.

Ty and Amy laid together in his bed when Dr. Winters entered. She smiled at them and said "Amy, I'm sorry but I'm going to need to borrow your fiancée for a little bit." Amy frowned while Dr. Winters continued "We are going to replace his plaster casts with normal ones so we can start getting Ty ready to go home. With those last words Ty and Amy both grinned so big that Dr. Winters thought that their faces may cramp up. Amy helped Ty get into the wheelchair that was brought in for him and the Nurse wheeled him out of the room. This was the first time that Amy had been alone to think about everything. She sat in the char next to the bed and put her face into her hands and started to cry, both of relief That Ty is ok and regret for everything she had put Ty through. She knew they needed talk before they could truly move forward. She did not want to go back to where they were. She had realized that she had been selfish through most of their relationship. She realized and accepted that her selfishness was the cause for their most recent break. She decided that she needed to let go of her feeling of inadequacies and finally trust Ty as much as she loved him.

Jack and Tim walked into the room and saw that Ty was gone Amy was crying. Tim was by her side in seconds. He put his arm around her shoulders. Amy stood and buried her face him chest and let the emotions she was feeling course through her body. Tim finally asked as she started to calm "What's wrong Amy? Where is Ty?" Amy looked up smiling and said "Dad everything is ok. I'm just happy that Ty is alive and will be ok. They took Ty down t change his casts to normal ones so they can start getting him ready to go home." Tim and jack nodded and smiled.

About 2 hours alter Ty was wheeled back into the room and his IV and everything else was connected. Amy noticed that his left arm was no longer in a cast, but his right leg was now in a bright pink cast. She giggled a little as she looked at it. Ty looked up and said "What's so funny?" Amy just pointed at his pink cast trying to keep her giggles under control. He said "Yea I figured pink was help Katie and Georgie be a little more comfortable with what happened when we get home." Amy smiled thought "He is going to make a wonderful father one day. I just hope he can forgive so me can get married and have the family that we have dreamed of." Amy asked "What happened to the cast on your left arm?" Ty responded "Dr. Winters said it wasn't bad enough o need a cast and said to keep it in a sling for a couple of weeks and it will be fine." Amy smile and leaned in to kiss him.

Tim coughed to get their attention and when Amy stood up she blushed a little bit. Time said "Ty, son, we have some good news for you, Detective Wallace has arrested Matt and his accomplice." Ty smiled while Tim continued "He also found out that it was not Matt that shot you. It was his accomplice James Riley. Plus with all of this the charges have been dropped against you for the horse theft."

Ty started to cry and Amy was by his side in seconds asking "What's wrong Ty?" Ty just cried while Amy tried to sooth and comfort him. After about a half hour Ty looked up into Amy's eyes seeing nothing but worry and love he said "I'm ok. It's just so overwhelming. I was scared of loosing you, of loosing Tim and Jacks respect, and of going back to jail. I'm just so relieved that I know that it is over and that I have not lost you or their respect."

Amy just smiled said "I love you Ty Borden. You cannot leave me and I will not leave you." Then she leaned in gave him a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Again thank you all for reading and please review so I know that I am not the only one enjoying this story.<strong>


End file.
